


A Guide to Spirit Socialization, or, Several Times People Have Met Ardyn

by orphan_account



Series: Assorted Ardyn AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Guardian Spirit, M/M, Multi, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A long time ago, in the Kingdom of Lucis, a new burden was given to the kings. This is not that story. This is the story of an obnoxious guardian spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The thirst for Ardyn is real.

The motel's bathtub is too small. It barely fit Noct, never mind Gladio. That was irritating. The fact that all of the soaps smelled like someone set off a potpourri bomb didn't help either. There was also... "Why are you here?"

Ardyn, in the same outfit as always, but thankfully without the raggedy hat or the wing, sat on the sink. Noct always felt more vulnerable than he would have liked around his spirit, particularly when he smirked like that. Ardyn, as usual, seemed to be debating whether it was more annoying to answer immediately or to build up the tension. "I was debating whether to explain the finer points of ancient marriage traditions."

Was this the harem talk again? Noct sure as hell hoped it wasn't, but Ardyn had a relatively calm face this time. "It's not unusual to have a second wedding to a trusted friend after the death of a beloved spouse."

Noct sighed. "What brought this on?"

"Nothing of import." Noct splashed at him. He always did that. Still, his reward was a playful chuckle, which meant that Ardyn was in a good mood and not about to troll him... probably. He wasn't going to get his hopes up, that would lead to disappointment. "Out of curiosity, how long will it take you to wrap up business for your father's dear Cid?"

"It shouldn't be much longer, why?" His shoulders were getting cold, so he tried to sink himself farther down into the too hot water. "Am I supposed to be in even more of a rush than I _already am_?"

Ardyn didn't answer, instead, sliding his gaze to the door with a growing mischievous smile. Noct had a bad feeling.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Gladio paused, clearly unsure of what to do. On the one hand, Noct was talking to himself. On the other hand, he was being unusually loud. His father had told him that this was something that came with being the royal family and had pointedly refused to say anything further. Considering how both Noct and the king reacted to being interrupted in moments like this, Gladio was fairly sure that something was up with it.

So instead of knocking, he just flat out opened the door.

Inside, there was a red haired man with Noct's chin in hand, looking every bit like a predator of the worse sort.

Gladio made to drag the man away, but his hands slipped straight through the man as he disappeared.

He looked at his hands and looked to Noct, who looked ready to have an aneurysm. "You... saw him?"

"Yeah." Is all Gladio can get out. He has to stop Noct from trying to sink under the water, unless he wanted to get stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Noct refused to sigh. If he didn't look, then maybe, just maybe--

"Playing hard to get?" Noct refused to answer. First of all, Prompto was right next to him, and he might get concerned. Even with the sudden revelation that 'Surprise! I have a guardian spirit in the form of a dirty old man!', he still preferred not to speak to Ardyn in front of the others. The car was almost fixed, they could leave Hammerhead and... maybe his spirit would get the hint.

On the other hand, Ardyn might take it as a sign to invite himself along. Noct couldn't help but make a face at that.

"And then _I_ said--" Prompto looked at him with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just had an... annoying thought." He sighed again and nudged Prompto with his shoulder.

"How _rude_ ," Ardyn's silken, almost oily, voice drifted in the wind and Prompto looked around wildly, almost knocking into Noct. Ardyn was standing behind them, leaning against the wall of the shop. "And hear I just wanted to chat."

"Um, hey Noct," Noct wasn't sure if Prompto was reaching for his gun or his camera. "Is that your old dude spirit?"

Noct wasn't sure he liked the smile on Ardyn's face at that. Nonetheless... "Yeah, that's him."

"Now, you see, this is what I mean by rudeness. I had the _decency_ not to speak of how... _athletic_ you and dear Ignis are, and yet here you are. _Insulting_ me." He sounded so mock offended, it was almost comical. On the other hand, poor Prompto was rapidly turning sun burnt red.

"Y-you saw that?!" Poor Prompto looked ready to faint. A wrench flew out of the shop, nearly hitting Ardyn, who stepped carefully out of the way. He seemed dangerously amused as he cast his gaze towards Cid.

"This old ghoul can see anything the King and his brothers do. We had the same problem with him all then too." Cid waved them in. "Car's ready."

Prompto nearly tripped over himself trying to get inside and away from his embarrassment.

Quietly, almost too quietly, Ardyn spoke to Cid. "The king would like to see you."

Cid nodded and headed straight inside. Ardyn turned his attention to Noct and approached him with less of a smile than usual. "You should take care, prince. You will likely receive ill wanted new soon."

His hat suddenly in hand, Ardyn disappeared with a soft bow. Noct shivered, hoping, deep in his heart, that his father and Luna were all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis, Noct realized, was not usually the last to know anything. But, of course, Prompto told him what happened, so now Noct found himself between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand, he could ask Ardyn to show himself to Ignis. On the other, he knew that sooner or later Ardyn would decide to insert himself into Ignis's day.

"How long until we get to Golden Quay?" He breaks the peaceful silence, leaning towards the front, hoping Ignis can hear him over the sudden pickup in the wind.

"Not long now, but we should camp for the eve--" He slammed on the brakes, just barely hitting the man in the road.

Why Ardyn decided to appear this way, Noct wouldn't bother guessing. He was too angry, and he could feel his left eye throb. He stood in his seat. "What are y--"

There was no smile on Ardyn's face. On the contrary, there was a darkness in the back of them that Noct had only seen once, when he had been much younger. When he had asked a certain question. His spirit approached the car, unusually stiff in composure and Noct stepped out to meet him. Ignis touched his wrist. "Noct..."

"It's... fine."

"I'm to deliver a message." His voice is still silken, but there is steel resting inside it. "Insomnia has fallen. Your darling bride is safely in the hands of a knight and she will see you in Lestallum."

He takes Noct's clenched right hand and gently uncurls the fingers, placing an item inside. "You father gives you his love."

Without any flourish, Ardyn turns and fades out of view. But Noct couldn't see him anyway. It must have been raining.

His eyes were so blurry.

"Noct?" He couldn't tell who was speaking, but nonetheless, he got back in the car.

"Let's... get to... Lestallum?" His throat won't cooperate. "You can... drive at night..."

Home. He wanted to go home.

Like a silent prayer, Ardyn's voice whispers into his ear. "Rest well, my king. There is much for you to do yet."

The car is too silent. He has to says something, but the jewel of his father's ring is biting into his hand and--

"That was the creepy old dude that likes to follow Noct around." Prompto tried to follow it with a laugh but... he sounded like a deflated balloon. There is a sudden warmth and Gladio's arm is thick enough to make a nice, if hard, pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis is unusually careful when he pulls into a gas station about half a mile from Lestallum. It makes up for the sudden noise he makes when he attempts to pump gas. Noct half-heartedly throws his ice pack at Ardyn. In a strange twist, he lets it hit his chest before catching it and returning it too Noct. "And here I had come to properly introduce myself to your dear brother Ignis."

"This isn't really the best time." Gladio growls from the other side of the car. Ardyn removes his hat and sketches a short bow.

"He's not very good at timing." Noct sighs, placing the pack back on his eye.

"Nonetheless," Ardyn continues, stepping closer to Ignis than looked strictly comfortable. "I felt that as the king's guardian spirit I should properly introduce myself to the king's trusted confidant."

He backed away, and with a dramatic flair, bowed deeply. "My name is Ardyn Izunia. It is my _greatest_ pleasure to finally introduce myself to you all."

He stood and pulled his hat from the aether before stepping forward to whisper to Ignis. Noct, possibly through his connection, but more likely a deliberate decision by Ardyn, could hear him just fine. "I hold you, as his advisor and confidant, in higher regards. Don't. Fail. The king."

With an oily smile, he walked away, towards Lestallum, and into the night.

* * *

They find Iris almost immediately. Noct doesn't know whether she knew they were coming or not, but he appreciates it when Gladio's face lights up at the sight of her. Even under the circumstances, she doesn't let her big brother swing her around.

With the fact that it wasn't even dawn yet, it didn't surprise Noct that there weren't really any people out. But even so, there was a young boy peeking through the door, with a look of wonder. A hand, nearly overwhelmed with ruffles, gently pushed him towards the group.

Noct caught a short glimpse of Ardyn's careless smile and he felt a chill overwhelm him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

He feels cold. He isn't sure if it's because Gladio has left the booth or because of the eerie fog slowly creeping towards the train. Prompto, sitting across from him, is have asleep against Ignis's shoulder. Ignis, for his part, seemed to be unable to focus on his paper. At his side, Luna sat stiffly, she seemed unable to focus and she suddenly stood up herself.

Noct stood to let her out. She stopped in the aisle, unsure, before turning to him and kissing him. "I will always love you. Be happy and loved."

She left the carriage before Noct to reply. Still, he followed... if everything hadn't come to a sudden stop as soon as the carriage door closed. "I'm afraid it wouldn't be appropriate to follow her."

Ardyn's voice snaked its way around Noct, almost like it was tying a noose around him. Ardyn was too close behind him for him to turn. "What now?"

"It's time for the Oracle's tale to end." He spoke carelessly, tilting his head to speak directly in his ear. "She has one last task to perform and then you may follow."

He wasn't going to put up with this. He made to step forward, but Ardyn had always been strong. "She's..."

"Going to the great beyond." The level of sarcasm in his voice was enough to drown someone. But, Noct supposed, that considering Ardyn's state, it wasn't surprising.

The hand on his arm disappeared and time moved forward. "Noct?"

He wasn't sure who was speaking. He couldn't take his eyes off of the carriage door. "I'm fine. I'll be right back."

* * *

It's while Noct is sleeping that the spirit appears before Lunafreya. Gentiana is beside her, so even in the face of this dark apparition, she is unafraid. Though, if she weren't a child, she might have been otherwise.

The man is not looking at her directly, instead, he appears caught by Gentiana. "What a cruel joke you play, looking as you do."

"You must have a poor sense of humor." Gentiana replies, with a gentle chiding. "But perhaps it is because you cannot sleep."

The man frowns and glances aside. No, he is glancing at Noct. It isn't anger, merely exhaustion. A feeling so heavy Lunafreya could feel it in her own bones. Gentiana puts a hand on her shoulder and she suddenly felt as tired as Noct must have. Perhaps, since Gentiana was here, a nap would be all right.

* * *

 

"You poor thing." It's not meant to mock him, but his face twists nonetheless. She isn't sure what to say to him now. It had been some time, but more importantly, the ever looming specter responsible for his doom seemed to cloud over them. "Will this be your end?"

He says nothing. He has that self same lost look. He... He straightened up and gave her his best, most obviously fake, smile. "I wonder."

He walks towards the children, blatantly avoiding her gaze. She watches him crouch beside his prince. He does nothing, however, just... watches. She remembers watching him sleep... and wondered if he missed his brothers... his lover.

He touches the young prince's hair and seems to flinch, but he pinches the young prince's cheek to wake him up. The prince looks at him blearily. "Your father will be upset if you catch cold."


	6. A Gift from the Night

Nyx half expects a circus to come barging into the throne room with all the chaos. He knew, intellectually, that it would be busy, but he hadn't quite understood just _how_ busy. Even still. Even with the chaos outside, the throne room is quiet. There wasn't a soul around, but Nyx could wait.

Well, he had orders to wait. The door opened behind him and the Marshall entered. He looked more harried than usual, which didn't shock Nyx at all. He shut the door with a silent click and a long look at Nyx.

Make that a stare. A very long, very uncomfortable stare. Like Nyx had broken some obscure rule. "Is something the matter?"

"I was asked to stand guard inside the throne room." He replied promptly. "By Gen. Drautos."

The Marshall seemed to be weighing something. "Should I assume you know how to keep your mouth shut?"

"Yes, sir." The Marshall turned to the throne and--

There was a red headed man draped over the throne, playing with a hat in his hands. He seemed amused. "I was looking for you, dear Immortal. Or perhaps I should honor the 'The'."

"What do you want?" If the Marshall wasn't reacting then Nyx would do his best not to, though he made it a priority to remember the man's face. Hazel eyes. A str-- The man was staring at Nyx with a sort of glint to his eyes that made him nervous. The Marshal stepped between them.

"The tombs. The crystal. When you run into him, make sure you start him on his path." The man covered his mouth with the brim of his hat. The door to the throne room opened and the king, with Amacitia, stepped into the room. "Good evening, my king. The prince is doing well, though he had an unfortunate case of car trouble."

"I suppose that was your doing?" The king spoke lightly, if he was surprised by the man's manners, he didn't show it. He approached the throne steadily, and the man removed himself from it, inordinately amused. The man leaned in and hid his face with the hat. Although Nyx couldn't hear it, he could almost feel the king's sigh.

* * *

He thinks a circus might have been through the room. It's an absurd thought.

The king is dead. That's another absurdity.

But that was true. Lady Luna tried pulling him back. As the shield collapsed, a man stepped into the light. Or, perhaps it wasn't a man, for a moment his face was that of a ghoul's.

The red headed man picked up the ring and turned it over in his hand. He briefly glanced at Glauca and Nyx, before turning his attention to Lady Luna. "I will deliver this to our beloved prince. Please see that you deliver yourself to him."


	7. A Gift to the Night

"I figured you out." Ten years of leading from a pile of rubble, ending with the corpse of Ravus Nox Floret at the foot of the throne. The light from the stars is barely enough to penetrate the darkness of the new moon. Only a wall light here and there prevents the throne room from being too dark.

Under Ardyn and the king's brothers, Noctis had become quite worthy of his father. Like his father before him, it was almost enough to quell the angry whispers in Ardyn's very soul. "Why don't you tell me... about how you came to be stuck here?"

He feels his mouth twitch towards a smile out of habit, but he can't smile now. "Surely, you must know? By now?"

"I want to hear it in your own words." He can feel something in him come undone. Perhaps he'll sleep after this.

* * *

There once was a healer, he healed a great plague, but a jealous king prevented him from ascending.

That much is true, and I am equally sure you understand the consequences of that act.

But the king was not just jealous of the healer, he was jealous for the healer. Of the affections he laid elsewhere. Of his lovers, men and women, and of his brothers. It is true that eventually the false king "cleansed" himself of his sins and ascended in my place.

But not before he bound me.

* * *

 

"Are you... please with yourself?" Ardyn looked into his eyes. There wasn't anything there. Or rather, it was hidden, cowering, behind his obsession. His stomach hurt, but the sword kept him alive in a twisted parody. He couldn't even take up his new form. Anger wrapped around his throat, choking him.

If it weren't for the sword. "You will stay with me."

A hand gripped the sword, almost of its own will, and affirmed this binding curse. "You'll regret this."

"I won't. You'll be with me." He wondered where the man's children were. Where his wife was.

He wondered where his own brothers were.

"They won't take you away."

No.

"Who?"

"The gods." Ardyn thought someone might have been stepping on his lungs. "The thieves."

No.

The sword was pulled from his stomach and he felt the contractions of his body changing to accommodate his punishment.

Before his very eyes, his body burnt away to ash, leaving only his soul and anger.


	8. A Gift of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it was all just a long dream.

Ardyn waits, he has, per usual, glossed over any and all details he could, just to spare his own feelings. Noctis watches him carefully. Calmly. "Well, I don't feel like dying. But--"

"Have you come to a conclusion?" He asks, showing his ghoulish face. If the prince saw him as nothing more than a meddling spirit then--

"Stop that. You aren't a monster." He feels his face return to that of a human's. "I'm not going to die. I will free you though."

"Oh?" Ardyn approaches the throne with a slight sway of the hips, just to be obnoxious. He removes his hat and covers his mouth with the brim. "And how will you do that without dying?"

He can sense the brothers getting antsy outside the throne room, but they weren't coming in. Not yet. Noctis removes the ring from his hand and the crown from his head and drops them to the floor. "Then, to the old kings. To the gods. I thought about how to explain this."

"Do you understand what you're doing?" Ardyn drops his hat as he approaches Noct. It breaks apart on the floor without a sound. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"

He feels giddy more than offended. He had loved this country so much... and yet... "I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, hereby revoke my right to the title of king. I revoke my family's claim to the throne. I hereby revoke--"

The old kings are offended, but Ardyn notes that Regis, standing in the shadow of the throne, is smiling ever so slightly. "I hereby revoke the founding of Insomnia. I deny the gods its people."

It feels as though something has been removed from him and Ardyn peers down at his stomach. That was quite a bit of blood.

Nonetheless, when he fell to the floor and closed his eyes...

He didn't wake up.


End file.
